


Corgis in the Pasta Aisle

by prince_elan



Series: Not Sure Where To Go From Here [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is a corgi, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Rey Skywalker, also some back story on hux and kylo, and i love bb-8 so its perfect, finn is rey's adopted brother, how poe and finn met, i really just love corgis, its really kinda cute, luke is his dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_elan/pseuds/prince_elan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe meeting Finn for the first time. This takes place about a year before 'Lets Get Away For A While'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corgis in the Pasta Aisle

Poe Dameron had just moved to Astoria, Oregon with his mother the summer before his freshman year of high school. He liked the town. It was small enough that that people knew that he and his mother had just moved, but not so small that everyone knew who they were. In fact he knew no one in this town other than the waitress at the diner and the boy who ran the cash register at the grocery store.  
Shara Dameron was out working when he noticed that BB's food bowl was empty. So was the bag. 'Well shit...' he thought. Seeing as BB was still a puppy and still settling into the new apartment, he knew that he couldn't leave her here alone.  
"BB! C'mere, we're gonna go for a walk." The small ball of orange and white fur bounded over to him like a walk was the best thing on this side of the universe. Even though he had taken her for a walk a little less than an hour ago. Poe kneeled down attaching the harness around her chest and slipped the leash through the metal d-ring on the back. Before walking out the door he made sure he had his phone and the apartment key (more than once he had left it inside and had to wait until his mother got home several hours later). He shoved those things into his jacket pocket along with his wallet. BB had some how managed to wrap her leash around his legs causing him to loose his balance and land flat on his ass. Almost as soon as he was down BB was on him, licking his face and neck.  
"Yeah i love you too BB...lets get you some food before you decide that I'd be a nice snack." The small dog yipped happily in response as Poe unwound himself from the dog leash.  
..........

Walking down the sidewalk seemed slightly more difficult that it had earlier. Mostly because every few feet BB would run around him trying to tangle up his legs again. While it was ridiculously adorable, it was exhausting and Poe just wanted to get some more dog food. So in lieu of walking her, Poe picked her up and carried her under his arm. BB was certainly not complaining, just panting happily in his arms. The remaining walk to the grocers was much quicker and posed little risk of him falling again.  
Maz Kanata's grocery store was small, but somehow carried the same variety of foods and other items you would find in another grocers. It was all the same to Poe, until he saw the 'no pets allowed' sign. He sighed in defeat. He couldn't leave BB out here all alone but he couldn't take her in lest he get removed from the shop. He considered waiting until someone walked out and ask them to watch her, but he really didn't know anyone in Astoria. He did the only thing he could think of, he zipped up his jacket around the small dog and walked in, straight towards the pet aisle, ignoring the polite wave from the boy with his hair tied back in a bun at the register. Needless to say, Ben Solo looked little miffed.

Back in the pet food aisle, Poe took little time selecting the perfected brand of puppy chow. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible to avoid Ben or Maz coming by and noticing the small dog in his jacket. BB whined a little from under his arm. He knew it was hot and he felt bad about trapping her in there, so he unzipped the jacket and prayed to every god there was that she wouldn't make a run for it.  
"Good girl," he cooed down at her, just as he recived a text from his mom. 

Responding to his mother and holding a dog(no matter how small she may be) was ever so slightly difficult, but he managed with out dropping BB or his phone OR the dog food. He was quite pleased with his skills. But he was going to need to get a basket because he was positive that the next thing he tries to hold, he would drop and he really doesn't want that thing to be his dog.   
On his way back to the entrance where the baskets are , he passed the register again and Ben. Luckily he was distracted by another boy who looked to be the same age as Ben. They were deep in conversation and paid no mind to Poe as he rushed back to the pasta aisle. Once there he relaxed a little. As far as he could tell, it was just him, Ben, and the red head Ben had been talking to.   
There were hundreds of types of pasta laid out before him. Rather than just grab the first box, he felt compelled to explain the various types of noodles to his dog. He had been in the middle of explaining tortellini to BB when he realized that he was being watched. Poe turned to look at the one who had been watching him for the better portion of five minutes. He moved his jacket aside and let BB's head poke out. She panted happily and the stranger as Poe put his finger to his lips and shushed the newcomer.   
"Couldn't leave her at home."  
"Ah." The new boy looked at him and smiled. " I'm Finn by the way."  
"Poe. Poe Dameron. Pleased to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too Poe. So did you just move to Astoria? First time I've seen you around."  
"Yeah just moved in at the end of June."  
"You like it here?"   
"Oh yeah. It's beautiful and I can see the water from my room."  
Finn laughed," Yeah it's pretty nice around here. Not too hot in the summer and not too cold in the winter."  
"The breeze is real nice when you're walking."  
Fin hummed in agreement. "If you don't mind me asking, where are attending school?"  
"New Republic High. Freshman."  
"Really? So are my sister and I"  
"I guess we'll be seeing each other quite often then," Poe smiled. He wasn't flirting really but he did try and come across as interested. Even if it was just in the slightest.   
"Fiiiiiiiinnnn!" A voice rang out through the store.  
"I'm over here Rey!" He turned back to Poe. "That's my sister."  
A girl with her hair in three little buns at the back of her head rounded the corner with man in his early 40's in tow. BB let out a little yip. The man looked a little surprised at the small dog. The girl-Rey, Poe assumed- lit up like a light bulb at the appearance of the dog.   
"Oh my gosh he's adorable! Does he have a name?"  
Poe just looked very concerned that the cashier would come back to see was the noise was and spot BB and make him leave.   
"Oh don't worry about Ben he's probably snogging Brendol right now." Rey and Finn laughed but the man behind them looked ever so slightly disappointed.   
"Don't talk about your cousin like that." He sounded reprimanding, but there was a smirk on his face. "Besides, Brendol would make him go the brake room before they got too serious."  
Rey snorted and Finn practically doubled over with laughter.   
"I'm Luke Skywalker and these are my kids Rey and Finn."   
"Poe Dameron, pleased to meet you sir. And this is my girl BB."  
Rey waved at the puppy. "She's cute."  
Poe moved BB's paw to wave back at Rey when Finn spoke up.  
"Poe just moved here and is going to be going to NRH."  
Luke looked at his son and then to Poe. "It's a fantastic school , and I'm not just saying that because my husband works there."  
"Oh? What does he teach?"  
"Third year astrophysics."  
"Wow. I didn't know high schools taught that."  
"Most don't but there are a few like NRH that do. You thinking of becoming a pilot?"  
"Yessir I am. My mom is an aeronautical engineer and my dad flies commercial planes."  
"Amazing. A whole family of fliers."  
Poe smiled. He always thought what his parents did was amazing and someone even shared his sentiment. Another text from his mom had just come.   
"I'm really sorry but I have to go now. My mom will be home soon and I have to start dinner. "  
"Not a problem. I think it's about time we finished getting food so we can go harass Ben." Rey and Finn a agreed. While yes they loved their cousin, it was always entertaining to rile him up.   
Finn had taken a pen from his father and scribbled his number on an old business card and handed it to Poe.  
"Text me?"  
"Yeah of course!" Poe grinned zipping his jacket back up to secure BB. Finn smiled back. "See you at school?"  
Poe winked. "Hopefully we'll see each other again before August." He walked past Finn, saying bye to Rey and Luke on his way out of the aisle.   
Rey turned back to her brother.   
"Someone has a crush."  
"I do not!"  
"Mmhm tell that to the blush creeping up on your cheeks."  
"I don't!" Finn tried his hardest to rebuke his sister's attacks but to no avail. She was right. He had a crush on the new kid in town


End file.
